Spin the bottle
by gbad11
Summary: Some bubbline smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright guys, spin the bottle!" Around the circle everyone oo'd and giggled. The circle was made up of 5 boys and girls. There's Finn next to Jake, who's next to rainacorn and next to rainacorn is cupcake guy, Marceline floated next to him. The crowd of candy people surrounded them. The pink bottle in the middle spun fast and then stopped on lady. She giggled and said something in Korean that made Jake blush. It spun again, and landed on cupcake guy, he flexed as he stood, she kissed him with a peck on the lips and the crowd oo'd and giggled as Jake growled, "Calm down buddy, it's just spin the bottle!" Then they all sat back down. The bottle spins again and points toward Princess bubblegum.

"Oh!" Pb exclaims before giggling.

"Calm down there Bonnibel, jeez," Marceline teased. As the bottle spun, Finn prayed to glob it'd land on him. It started to slow toward cupcake guy, and as he winked at Pb, the point of the pink bottle was directed at Marceline. She gave a half smile toward Princess bubblegum and Pb's smile turned to a frown.

"OOH NO! I am not kissing that! This party's over!" The onlookers gasped as Pb yelled, and her footsteps echoed as she left to her bedroom. The candy people dispersed and began to leave. Finn said something to Marceline to try to make her feel better, but Marcy seemed pretty upset as she floated, her black hair hanging over her face as she hung her head down. The rest of her body was in a ball. She then floated out of a nearby window and up toward PB's room window, it was open, so she entered, and she yelled as she did, "what's your problem?!" But Pb was nowhere in sight. There was a door adjacent to the window she'd came through, a bed and a dresser between the two objects. The door flung open and Pb was in an entirely different outfit than she was before. She now had black of lingerie on. "I'm sorry if I insulted you, I had to get them out of the castle, and you up here," PB winked as she finished her sentence.

"Oh bonny, I didn't know you were like that," Marceline whispered as she floated toward PB, Pb walked to her bed and lay on her back. Marceline started to ease off the lingerie, she exposed Pb's pink breasts and Marceline had a wicked idea, "And because you embarrassed me..." Bubblegum didn't flinch as she felt Marceline's teeth sink into her neck. The pink began to drain from her face. Marceline pulled her mouth away from Pb's neck, and though Pb's face was pale, a grin stretched across it. Marcy went back for more, and this time Pb even giggled. Marcy then took her teeth out of Bonnibel's neck and moved down to her breasts. Bonnibel let out gasps and groans as Marceline's tongue moved and danced majestically around Pb's nipples, it was amazingly long, and Pb was excited as Marceline drifted down toward Bonnibel's pink stomach and the black lingerie she still had around her waist, but just before Marceline could get it off, Pb stopped her.

"You first!" Bonnibel commanded, "My bedroom, my rules!" Marcy obeyed and fell on her back into the puffy sheets, she thought the sheets were weird and unnecessary, but they didn't matter right now, what mattered was the girl slowly pulling down her pants. Bonnibel giggled, "pink?" Marcy had forgotten and not thought about the pink panties she'd put on this morning, and she couldn't think about it anymore because Bonnibel interrupted her train of thought as she began to drag her tongue up and down the pink panties. Marceline sank further and further into the pink sheets as Bonnibel got closer and closer to taking off the panties.

The panties eventually fell to the floor, wrapped around Marcy's ankles. And then, Pb stopped and rose to meet Marcy's eyes. Pb let her lips collide with Marcy's as their tongues played tag between their mouths.

Marceline thought to herself during the kiss, "Why is she doing this? How did she learn to do this? I mean she's always been miss goody two shoes and now this?" Then suddenly Bonnibel's fingers met Marceline's lips as they kissed, Bonnibel began to move her pail, pink fingers around, massaging the opening. And one point, Marceline had to stop kissing Bonnibel to get a breath and let out a moan, Marceline re-opened her eyes to see Bonnibel, on top of her, pink, smiling, and beautiful, Marceline didn't know why she hadn't seen this before. She loved her, and this thought caused Marceline's lips to curl upward in a large smile. "Time to get those panties off Bonnie," Marceline whispered.

"It's lingerie," Bubblegum replied.

"Either way," Pb giggled and Marcy moved to get back on top of her. Marcy gave a quick peck on Pb's lips, but Pb wanted more, she needed more, but Marcy was no longer looking at her eyes. Marceline moved down her body, gingerly tracing fingers down Pb's small, pink body, it gave her the goose bumps. Marceline first stopped at Pb's breasts and fondled them until Pb moaned again. Marceline was teasing her, as soon as she'd give her what she wanted, she'd move on, leaving Pb wanting more. But when she reached her last piece of lingerie covering her waist, Marcy was anything but subtle; she pulled them right down and began to lick Pb's lips. Pb moaned a soft sweet moan and Marcy kept going this time, she plunged her long demon tongue into Pb's body and Pb could feel it, she could feel it inside her, she moaned louder and louder as Marcy went deeper then out, licked the lips again, and right back in. Pb's hips began to move, she couldn't set still, she was no longer moaning she was almost screaming, then finally one last lick and Pb let out a scream that could be heard all over oo and she fell back against the pink sheets.

"Your turn," Bonnibel whispered seductively as she crawled toward Marceline on all fours. Marceline grinned and sat back up on the bed, she'd been kneeling on the ground when she was pleasuring Bonnibel. Bonnie gave the cutest little nibble on Marceline's neck as Marceline laid back onto the pink sheets. Bonnie nibbled on Marceline's neck more and Marceline grinned. After she'd left little pink marks all over her neck, bonnie smiled and looked down toward her top. Marceline began to undo her bra and take off her shirt, but Bonnie stopped her, Bonnie grabbed Marceline's breasts and fondled them gently. Then, without, breaking the stare they shared, Bonnibel moved her left hand down to Marceline's lower back and then to her waist and then she touched her lips again. She was even more better now, even though only a few minutes had passed, Bonnibel began to rub the lips, the clitoris and finally, when Marceline thought she couldn't take it anymore, she moved two of her fingers into Marceline's Vagina, but before she proceeded, she began to kiss Marceline once again, and fondling her at the same time, all while plunging her fingers into Marceline's vagina. Marceline moaned and moaned at the feel of Bonnibel all over her; soon, she fell back into the sheets of the bed, completely satisfied.

Then they both fell back into the bed, and when both of their heads hit a pillow, Marcy wrapped her arm around Pb and pulled her close. Pb could feel her breasts pressed up against her back, and then Marcy whispered something into Pb's ear, "I think I love you Bonnibel."

Bubblegum turned to face Marceline, Pb saw the hope and happiness in her eyes that had made her bring Marcy here in the first place, Pb's mouth formed a large grin, and she whispered back, "I loved you first."


	2. Chapter 2

Before the bottle spun

Marceline sat at her home bored; she couldn't get Bubblegum out of her head. Pink danced around in her thoughts, an image of bubblegum's long pink hair flashed into her mind, Marceline longed to hold her close and feel her touch. Occasionally she had over heard bubblegum's perfect laugh. Marceline's mind wandered more and more as she floated above her living room floor. "Ugh, I gotta get out of the house," Marceline muttered to herself. Marceline grabbed her red bass and guided out of the cave she currently called home. Marceline had a wicked idea, she headed to the cemetery.

Marceline left the cemetery an hour later, zombie people limping behind her floating form. Soon they reached their destination, the candy castle, Marceline flew quickly up into PB's room, Marceline hadn't noticed it was as early as it was, bubblegum laid on her back, for some reason, she was wearing black lingerie, her pink hair strewn behind her head. Marceline smiled as her eyes scanned Pb's almost naked body. Marceline floated over toward bubblegum's bed, and as she did, bubblegum said something, alarmed, Marceline quickly hid under her bed. But then she said something else, "Just call me by my middle name," she slurred through the veil of sleep, "it's Bonnibel." The darkness below her bed giggled as she rose out from under her bed once again. Marceline then brought her hand and ran it across Pb's slender stomach, and Bonnibel let out a small giggle. Marceline then moved her hand across the black cloth covering her breasts. "Oh Marceline," Bonnibel muttered through a moan. Marceline looked at Bonnibel's face, she was asleep, and she was dreaming of her, this brought a smile to Marceline's face. Marceline brought her hand and rested it on Bonny's panties, and began to move her hand up and down, a few moans leaked out of Bonnibel's mouth, Marceline checked to make sure she was still asleep, but as soon as she did, she heard Bonny let out an annoyed grunt, probably that she'd stopped. Marceline went back toward Bonny's waist, and this time, decided to start licking the panties, Bonny moaned more and thrust her waist into the air, but before she landed back on the bed, Marceline was back under the bed. Her eyes shot open, "whoa, where the glob did that come from?" Bonny questioned as she rose from her bed. A pound on the door, "I'll be out in a second," Bonny responded. Another pound, she stood and walked toward the door, and couldn't help noticing the wetness on her panties, "that's weird," Bonny remarked. Bonny moved toward her dresser, Marceline was going to take this opportunity to escape, in bat form she flew as fast as she could toward the window, but quickly returned to under the bed as it was now bright out, and Marceline was not up for some burning skin right now. Another pound on the door. Marceline grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself as Bonnibel moved toward the door, a hand broke through the door and grabbed Bonnibel, Marceline didn't think, she just reacted, she dropped the blanket and flung herself toward the door, with her bass now ready to slice, the hand fell flat on the floor. An undead head could be seen on the other side of the hole, Marceline had forgotten about bringing them here. "MARCELINE?! What are you doing here?" Bonny questioned. Bonny hadn't gotten anything on yet, her face changed to an even more pink shade as she blushed.

"No time, come on" Marceline grinned and then added, "Bonnibel," Bonny blushed gain as Marceline opened the doors of Bonnibel's room and sliced the zombie in two, there was just one in front of the door, but more could be heard from down the hall. Soon, Finn and Jake arrived and got rid of the zombies, Bonnibel thanked them and even had lunch with them afterward, she didn't even say a word to Marceline. Marceline thought she probably blamed her, or maybe she was too embarrassed.


End file.
